nerovoltafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Septimus
Little is currently known about Lady Septimus aka Lady Septimus of the Black Iron Gate. Currently, it is speculated that she is of Hadrani origins and that the Black Iron Gate in question is the Kidal Makil (Citadel of Magic) of ancient Hadran City. Lady Septimus appears as a pale skinned woman with marks of black resembling the iron gates for which she is titled. She is extremely pretentious in bearing and places value on propriety and titles. Thus far no attack has been seen to affect her though she has Returned Silence spells back to the minds of casters. She is also capable of generating vast quantities of elemental chaos with which to heal undead. She was a companion of General Gorm and General Crassus. Lady Septimus is attended by her knight and bodyguard Sir Cassius. Lady Septimus has told adventurers that she and those like her pioneered gating magic. Her area of specialty is travel. According to both legend and what Lady Septimus has said, the Black Iron Gate was made to guard the Academy in the Hadran capital. Further conversation with her has revealed that she was involved in magical experimentation that exploded, turning her into her current undead state something like a "black iron gate construct" (something unique - she has told adventurers that she does not feel that magic exists at this point in history that could make another like herself). This explosion may have been the one that destroyed Hadran City. An example of experiments she was working on is the attempt to make a permanent circle of power that is both earth and celestial magic. Lady Septimus, when asked what she is a Lady of and the concept of King's Knights explained to her, replied that if Crassus were to someday claim the Hadrani Throne, she would be his first knight. Dealings with Daniel Redpath In early December of 609, Lady Septimus and her forces fell upon Castle Luft. When adventurers arrived, they overheard Lady Septimus offer the castle to the also newly arrived Daniel Redpath. He replied that she could not give him what he already owned (Source, Telaris' recollection of what he overheard). The two then spoke further for a time. In March 20, 610, Lady Septimus and Sir Cassius aided Razor in battle against Ian Gerling. The adventurers of Volta were sent there by the Lord of Unbound Horizons. There they destroyed magical chains around Sir Cassius that bound his spirit, though he is predicted to reform. Once Sir Cassius was no longer on the battlefield, Lady Septimus began to call down an elemental strike and the adventerurs departed. On May 21, 610, a number of adventurers were invited to speak with Lady Septimus. She told us that she views Daniel Redpath as a bright, charming boy who has accomplished much in a short time. She watches while Daniel Redpath proves that he is worthy. "When you are worthy, you become like us," she says, meaning like the Horde. She hopes to collect Daniel for the Horde, but she sees that he is exceeding his grasp and is spreading himself too thin. She says that in the end, "either Redpath will fall and we will leave him, or he will succeed and we will take him." Legends From the Ram Tribe Someone of the Black Iron Gate accompanied General Gorm and Crassus in their expeditions around the Anymdin Mountains. Legends of this person speak of them as being of great power, as being magic. This same person was also present at the destruction of Hadran City in the explosion of the Kidal Makil. The Black Iron Gate itself is said to have been forged in a forge of some sort of great significance. Note: According to a divination, General Gorm's Armor and Shield were also made in a forge of great significance that broke upon their creation. The divination showed advisors speaking against using it for the creation of these items, but Gorm pressing on anyway. In May 610, Lady Septimus said that the same forge that made the Black Iron Gate also made General Gorm's armor and shield. Adventurers asked her why the forge that made these items broke. She replied that sometimes a creation is so perfect that fate intervenes and makes it so that this perfect thing can never happen again - the breaking of the forge. Speculation: It is hypothesized that a piece of the Hadrani forge now sits in the Voltan Hall of Kings. Assignment Working On/Interested In – Telaris, Trivanus, Omi, Anyasha, Nightshine, Drake, Martimus, Morak Point Person – Drake